I'm Sorry
by Warriorgirl1234
Summary: Really short story about Will and Nico and stuff happening. I'M SO SORRY OH GODS THIS GETS SAD. Oneshot. Solangelo.
1. Chapter 1

"No!" Will screamed as the monster sliced downward and Nico crumpled to the ground. "NICO!" Will screamed again and quickly dragged the limp body of the ghost king away from the tough of the fighting. Will quickly pulled Ambrosia and Nectar out of his pocket, but Nico's wound was already turning a deep purple-brown colour.

Nico pushed the healing items away, giving a cough that turned into a full blown fit. "I don't-" He tried to speak. "Will, I'm already dying. Save those for demigods who need it." Will felt tears beginning stream down his face. "No! It can't be! You need to rest and get medical attention!" He protested, this couldn't be happening!

"Will, you heard me right. I'm dying. I can feel my life slipping away. You need to get out of here before that monster comes back!" Nico tried to get the son of Apollo to leave but he stubbornly refused to leave the boy's side. "I'm not leaving without you, sunshine." He argued. "William Solace, find the injured and get back to camp. I'd be dead before we even got to the tr-" Nico's body was racked with another coughing fit. Will rushed forward just in time to catch Nico before he fell. Holding Nico close, Will fell to his knees. "No! I can't lose you like this! I love you!" Will cried out. Nico froze, his eyes closing slowly, and a final smile creeping across his face. "I love you too Will..." And with that, the son of Hades and Maria di Angelo let out a final breath and died in Will's arms.

After the battle, when the casualties and injures were being tended to, all Will could do was sit by the fire in a state of shock. That is, until the other demigods found him to ask about the whereabouts of Nico. "Will!" Percy called over to him, followed behind by Annabeth, Hazel, and Jason. Piper and Frank were helping with the injured. "O-Oh... Hi Percy." Will's voice was full of sadness and despair. "Hey, you don't look so good. And where's Nico?" Hazel asked. Will could feel tears beginning to well up. "Nico..." Will took a deep breath. "Nico is dead."

Everyone gasped. "H-Hey! You're kidding... right? He's not actually dead?" Jason asked, quite scared. "My brother _has _to be alive!" Hazel protested. Will shook his head. "He got caught by a monster... The poison was too much... He didn't want me to do anything about it!" Will could feel hot tears running down his face. "I couldn't stop him! I couldn't save him!" He cried.

Jason surged forward and grabbed Will by his shirt's collar. "What do you mean you couldn't save him!? He was your friend! He trusted you! You should have killed that monster!" He screamed. Will's eyes met Jason's and Will began to scream as loud as Jason. "I told you! I couldn't do anything! He wouldn't let me!" Will pushed Jason away. "Do you think I would hurt the only person I've ever loved?!" He growled, then his expression changed to one of surprise and he covered his mouth.

"Boys. Be rational. Fighting isn't going to bring Nico back." Annabeth intervened, glancing over to Percy and Hazel who were reduced to a mess of tears and hugs. "No matter how much we want it to." Will and Jason exchanged glances and then stormed off to their respective cabins. Will slammed open the door flopped down on his bunk, tear now falling on his pillow. "Nico..." He mumbled. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry..."


	2. FLUFFY ENDING I'M A HORRIBLE HUMAN

Will awoke in a cold sweat, tears plastered his face. He looked around like a startled animal. Once he realized where he was, (Cabin 13, Hades) he seemed confused. A figure stirred next to him and sat up groggily. "Will... It's two in the morning. Go back to sle- Hey were you crying?" Will realized with a start that Nico was next to him and he pulled him into an embrace. "I had the most horrible dream... You died..." Will whispered the last part. Nico froze at the contact but gingerly hugged Will back. "Well, obviously I'm not dead as you can see."

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

Will smiled and held Nico closer. "Of course. You could never die with me around!" Will chuckled.

_I dreamt I held you, in my arms. _

Nico managed a sleepy smile. "Now can we go back to sleep?" He asked. Will nodded and the two went back to resting; Nico resting his head close to Will's chest and Will holding Nico close.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you. _

"I love you, sunshine." Will muttered. Nico smiled. "I love you too Will." Nico mumbled before the two fell back asleep.

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**Happy fluffy ending because I almost cried while writing the first part. So here you go, cause I'm a terrible human being.

Lyrics are from You Are My Sunshine.

Characters belong to Rick Riordan.

My writing belongs to me and all that jazz.

Expect more soon.


End file.
